


【斑柱】赌场救柱

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 斑柱联文 [1]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M, 联合出品
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: ⚠️ 咸猪手，药物，失禁😂其实是教育片（bushi联合出品耀耀+AA首次合体🙇♀️可能有风格突变





	【斑柱】赌场救柱

“大大大！”

“拜托了一定是小！” 

“开盘！是大！是大哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

赌场里烟味混着酒味，还有一些恶心的体味，是鱼龙混杂的地界。男人们粗鄙的语言夹杂在众人的歇斯底里地欢呼声中，只有柱间一人展露眉头。

这个月的工资，居然短短几小时便快花光了。要是让扉间知道了，怕又是一顿教训。男人望着桌上少的可怜的赌资，下定了决心，下一把，下一把一定会赢回来的。

……

彻底完了，赌徒们咧开嘴笑着将柱间最后一点赌资收入囊中。输红了眼的柱间摸光了身上最后一个口袋。有什么办法呢，他抬起头往周围探了探，却发现赌场老板正向他走开。

不会是来要之前的欠款的吧，柱间只觉得一个头大，慌乱之中用木遁给斑送了一条消息：快来！ 

“千手先生，我们这里多了一项服务哦。”

老板露出他的大黄牙

“千手家的衣服布料不错呢！若是抵押的话也能值不少钱呢，那么，千手先生，你愿意吗？”

男人的头一热

过了一会儿，千手柱间仅着一条兜裆布继续奋战在人堆中。 

赌徒们围着长桌，那是他们的战场。高昂的热情蒸发了汗水，一时间有些雾气朦胧。

好热，还好赌场还有些福利，那便是可以免费拿些酒来喝。

柱间接过旁人端来的酒瓶，爽快的干了两瓶。“呼！”几口浊酒下肚，大脑不由得迟钝起来。

那些赌徒瞅准了柱间逢赌必输，每次在他下注之后选择相反的点数。柱间也不是什么善类，故意卡在最后一点时间叫数。一时间赌徒们竟被柱间搅的团团转。心存怨气的赌徒们不由得故意推搡起柱间来。

柱间不知不觉竟被挤到了角落边缘…他迟钝地反应过来，脑袋里却还想着回本，一边笑道一边挣扎着往前挤。人堆蠕动着，谁也没想着搭理他，还没晃几下，突然一只手被抓着扯到了一边。

男人被惯性狠狠地摔到了地上，混沌的大脑终于找回些理智了。奇怪，身体变得好麻木,脑袋也变得昏昏沉沉的...平时也没少喝酒，这不是喝醉的感觉。

“瞧啊，大名鼎鼎的忍者之神也像个凡人一样被特效药迷倒了！” 

“唔...”柱间怒视眼前的陌生人群，这些人没有查克拉。

“看来药效还是不够啊，明明都用了十人份了。”

“放开！呜呜呜！”

男人们扯住柱间的头发，拿起旁边的几瓶酒，粗暴地往他嘴里灌。酒水混着口水溢出柱间的嘴唇，顺着下巴经过因强迫吞咽不断抽动的喉结，洒落在结实饱满的胸肌上，因腹肌的纹理而交叉，最终没入白色的布条中。

意识逐渐变得模糊，嬉笑中有人拉扯他的兜裆布。柱间已经没有办法阻挡了，他试着将手伸向人群，那些赌徒那里肯理他，眼睛都牢牢的黏在跳动的骰子上。木遁的查克拉蠢蠢欲动，但是这里是闹市.....木叶是他的孩子，他哪舍得伤其一分。

“这里面，我还加了点好东西呢~请忍者之神大人好好品尝吧！”

 

理智堕入黑暗，身体的变得灼热，欲望蠢蠢欲动。

“真是漂亮！”

“居然是内陷乳啊，真可爱！”

“已经起来了啊！” 

柱间光溜溜地侧躺在地面上，忍不住夹紧腿，人群的视奸与污言秽语让他羞耻惊恐，他的身体却因为药效兴奋起来。

战场上战无不胜的忍者之神，竟被几个下流的市井小人得逞。

“忍者之神千手柱间的味道，我等可是早已垂涎已久啊！！”

他们扯起柱间的手把他拉向一个小房间

“滚...开..”柱间无力地挣扎

当剩下的肢体，也没入黑暗，房门渐渐合上，染着欲望的手急不可耐地摸上了柱间的身体。从胸膛往下，柱间恶心的差点吐出来。

“只做一次！所有的欠款都可以消掉哦，柱间大人。”

“吱呀”房门留下最后一条缝隙，影子被无限的放大。有人揉捏着他的臀部，指尖探入更深的地方，柱间从未如此绝望。 

“杂种们！你们也配！！”突然，一道仿佛从喉咙里挤出的咆哮

怒火在黑暗中燃烧，一时间狭小的房间成了地狱的牢笼。火焰小心地避开柱间，房门被踹的粉碎，光再一次透了过来，照亮里面的人。

“柱间？！”宇智波斑一时间竟呆住了。

仿佛是梦中的情形，男人的身体如此的诱人。

他现在在想什么？

斑匆匆捡起一件衣服，想给柱间披上，犹豫了一下又扔向火焰燃烧殆尽，转而脱下自己的衣服将人裹得紧紧的。

日光被浓烟遮蔽，木叶，人群开始尖叫着救火，谁也没注意到宇智波族长抱着谁匆匆离去。

 

柱间的呼吸急促，斑感受得到怀里男人灼热的体温。柱间微微蜷起，呼出的热气带动斑的发梢，痒痒的... 斑的呼吸也急促起来。 

“斑...这里是哪里?”感受自己从舒适的怀抱脱离，柱间不由得有些眷恋男人的体温。

斑用湿毛巾轻轻擦拭柱间的脸，干涩道：“是...我家。”

无言，气氛变得尴尬却又暧昧...药效还没退去，或者说，慢慢上来了。柱间忍不住小幅度地扭动身体，“唔....嗯....”漏出本人也没有意识到的呻吟。

微风吹过，滚烫的皮肤被丝丝凉意安抚，但是这远远不，屋檐上的风铃发出清脆的声音，盖过两人唇齿交融的水声。

斑幻想过很多柱间，年轻的成熟的放荡的...这是他的心魔。无法开口的梦魇，让他对柱间总是保持着一定的距离。柱间总是那么神采飞扬，平易近人，木叶是他的舞台，即使，即使...他只需要做柱间的观众之一。

如此脆弱的表情...真是不像柱间啊。可着也让宇智波斑第一次、完完整整地认识柱间。那个男人，也会有这样的表情，柱间...被征服的样子。

这个想法一冒出来，欲望就已无法抑制。

“唔！斑...” 柱间紧紧抱住斑的肩膀，斑的头发有些硬，扎在皮肤上有些刺痛，但是无限放大的感官让柱间觉得很舒服，忍不住轻轻磨蹭斑的身体。

柱间的嘴唇软软的，斑很喜欢与他热情纠缠，但始终有一股异样的感情。

“柱间，你知道...是我吗？你真的愿意吗?如果你不愿意，我是唔！！”回答他的是柱间的吻

世界在眼前旋转着，眼前只有爱慕之人的脸庞。

“啧啧”淫荡的水声冲击着柱间的神经，乳头正被斑玩弄，能清楚感受到斑的舌头如何舔弄挑逗着自己，那个地方从未感受过如此强烈的快意，仿佛身体不再属于自己。

“啊啊，斑！斑！”柱间被这陌生的快感惊吓到了，他无措地喊着斑的名字...在汪洋欲海中，斑是唯一的浮木。 

“柱间...柱间...”

斑一遍遍回应柱间，温柔地亲吻柱间，直到他彻底放松，分离的唇舌扯出淫霏的银丝。 

 

这个炙热如焰的男人总能照亮他的世界，所以没什么可畏惧，向挚友展现最真实的一面。

唇舌在性感丰硕的胸膛流连忘返，轻柔得带来痒意。舌尖扫过乳沟、浅晕最后轻轻落上别样的乳首，湿热的气息让柱间止不住颤抖...斑却没有继续动作。

“嗯...怎么，唔...难受。”柱间忍不住收紧揽住后颈的手

“别这么急，我只是突然发现这里真可爱。”藏起来，让他无从触碰

分明是床第间的戏言，忍者之神却听出了其他意味，轻抚挚友的发顶出声，那便找找看，让他看看宇智波族长能做到哪一步。

“恭敬不如从命...”

吮吸变得热烈，胸肌被用力揉按，浅浅陷入的乳首被指腹夹起百般戏弄，瑰色的果实湿润翘立…耳边的喘息低吟还不够，他渴望见到千手柱间更加沉迷的模样。

“嗯…嗯…还不够...”

“那要怎样？”

柱间的脸泛着潮红，额角布满薄汗，有些咬牙切齿，这家伙怎么可能不明白他现在的状况。

下作酒水尚未被查克拉消解，酒意挟着药性带来难以忍受的欲望。

“...你这混蛋，用力点...吸那里。”说完还扯了扯某人的长发

宇智波族长挑起眉，惊讶他的直白，但柱间的便宜不占白不占。

“呀！！别这么用力！”柱间深吸一口气

回答他的是让人面红耳赤的水声，这个极端的宇智波此时又变得凶戾，在吮吸间夹杂啃咬。再深重的齿印也只能留存瞬间，不意外却难免郁结，这意味着柱间无法烙上他的印记。

与他对视的男人眼里满是兴奋、征服欲以及难以辨明的复杂，恍惚中，柱间觉得这样的眼神似曾相识。某种猜测涌上心头，心不合时宜的酸涩，忍者之神一把拽过他的挚友，献上复杂的吻。

斑不懂柱间的纠结，只当他被情潮折腾得难以忍耐。面对暗恋对象的热情引诱，素来冷硬的宇智波族长眼底一片柔软，甚至对伸到自己领域的舌头百般容忍，缠住它与之共舞。

但很快，他就意识到这个吻格外不同，柱间的主动点燃难言的期待。

“唔，先停...等下，柱间...你是不是...”面对没完没了的纠缠，斑好不容易抓住间隙侧脸。下一秒又被紧紧缠住，舌头被邀入柱间的领域，未尽的话被制止，只余吞噬双方的热情。

柱间知道斑想问什么，若仅是疏解欲望，刚才的痴缠太过头了...无法克制的行径此情此景并不恰当。他有了答案却对斑的心意生出忐忑...或许斑没其他意思，或许是他误解了。

这个男人今日已经为他做的足够多了，他不该如此贪心。

 

不断提醒自己，柱间依旧忍不住将人抱得更牢...起码今日，他有理由与斑亲近。贪心的忍者之神终于放过挚友的唇，毫不犹豫掀开腰间最后的遮掩，对男人敞开最隐秘脆弱的部位。

“柱间...”斑贪婪注视眼前的一切，从强劲的腰线、热情的柱身...到若隐若现的小洞，喘息越发粗重。

“什么都别问”柱间侧脸轻声请求，贴近的距离让他知道斑同样兴致盎然。

......

先前的经历让人毛骨悚然，同时也让对同性情事一张白纸的柱间多少摸着些门道...和男性做这种事得用那里。忍着羞涩，柱间将腿敞得更开，如果对象是斑，他可以试试看。

“可以进来。”说着紧闭上眼

“嗯...嗯...唔！” 柱间没能等来后穴的不适，反而舒快呻吟起来，斑做的远远超出他的预期。

那处被炙热湿润的口腔包绕，睁开眼，那人果然埋头在腿间，柱间才瞧了一眼便没法直视下去...这家伙也太不知羞了。

斑却不懂柱间在羞什么，会主动打开腿求欢的家伙没资格害羞。抬头死死盯着某人的侧脸，圈着肉棒一路吮吸舔舐，轻柔地吻落上饱满的囊袋，还狠狠嘬了一口顶端的小孔。感觉某人自下而上的热情回应，轻笑起来，一双巧手也跟着干坏事，与唇舌配合无间。

（肚子难受...）

柱间被照顾得哼哼唧唧，舒爽极了，随着顶端的冠状沟壑被舔弄，绷直大腿止不住颤抖。斑也发现这里极为敏感，不顾推绝动作越发过分。

“嗯...呜呜，这不行！嗯啊，我受不了这里！”夹紧毛绒绒的脑袋，他发现宇智波斑在床上简直变了一个人，完全不听他的。

但要害在人家嘴里，柱间不敢用力推人，只好咬牙承受过分的快感...他现在不单是刺激过头，还有难以言明的其他困扰。先前饮下的酒水让腹部酸胀...有小解的冲动，可再怎么读不懂空气，柱间也知道在床上说这些太煞风景...再忍忍吧。

“那就不弄这个”宇智波斑按牢身下的腰防止柱间挣扎，前后摆头将肉棒吞到深处

......

“嗯...呜...”

深喉激烈持久，柱间忍了又忍依旧扭不过宇智波斑，妥协着抖腰射到挚友嘴里。

“你！这样太过了...”

听到吞咽声，柱间的脸热得冒烟，眼睁睁看着宇智波斑把白浊吞进肚子，还说美味，捏着人家下巴用吻分享给原主人。

“你说是不是美味…”斑满眼调笑

“滚蛋！”

“舒服了？还是我再给你含含？”

发现斑又跃跃欲试，柱间急忙摇头，发泄过一次，躁动消停了许多。

 

实际上，还有更难过的地方...不是错觉，那里又痒又麻。柱间忍不住缩了缩穴口，现在悔不当初，那些酒分明是用来作践人的。

“……先别管那些，这里，很难受。”柱间领着斑摸到身后，一脸羞愧不敢看他

斑的脸色也阴沉下来，他不该让那群垃圾死的那么轻松。原本以为柱间只是饮了些春酒，现在看来没那么简单，竟然用从勾栏场所流出的东西，那群家伙是早有预谋。

瞥见某人忐忑不安的眼神，气不打一处出，千手柱间上套无非因为一个“赌”字。他很久以前就告诫过他，小赌怡情不能乱来，这家伙就是不听，若非及时赶到，这个笨蛋就真把自己输在赌桌上了。

回忆起早前看到的一幕，斑觉得郁气堵在心间。

偷瞄男人的表情，柱间心里忐忑。斑好像气得不轻，同时心里又有点委屈...这次是他不慎，被带了节奏，赌性上来总想着翻盘，才会越输越多。

“我下次不去那家赌场！”就去离木叶更远的场子好了

（这家伙完全没意识到错误...）

斑不直说，只是笑得让人发毛，将人按倒。

 

柱间没料到挚友不怀好意，还觉得某人特别善解人意，躺平等日。

？！捉住小伙伴乱来的手，一脸惊恐。

“做什么？！”

斑抽抽嘴角很无语，这家伙不会以为他会直接进去吧，没常识嘛。

柱·今天以前是个直男·间还真不知道这种操作，发现斑和之前那些家伙一样摸到那里还是忍不住紧张，他记得那种恶心的触感。

“别怕…这是必要准备，不然你会难受。”

拉开笨蛋的手，斑就着药膏继续动作。即使有其他打算，发现柱间瑟瑟发抖斑还是感到心软，人要好好“教育”，但吓唬过头就不好了。

轻柔的吻落到眉心、眼睫，感到无言的安慰，柱间深吸气尽量放松自己，皱着眉配合斑的动作，他不喜欢这个…既然斑说必要，就随他。

当然“不喜欢”的柱间很快就被打脸，喉间不时蹦出哼声。被药性影响的部位紧紧纠缠深入的手指，热情蠕动…看到抽离的指节上挂满晶莹液体，斑满脸惊喜。

“柱间…仙人体真棒。”

“你闭嘴！”

“嗯…嗯！”不说也行，激动还能用其他方式传达。 三根手指一齐探入，在方才发现的敏感点上用力揉按，穴壁立刻变得顺从，分泌出更多肠液。

柱间满脸尴尬，抵抗不住快感呻吟起来…天知道那里怎么会有那种反应。要不是宇智波斑，他可能一辈子都发现不了仙人体有这种奇葩效果。

就算是生理反应…挚友一脸得意还是让他气急败坏。

身体不会说谎，在奇异快感地刺激下，柱间很快又濒临极限，喘声越来越粗重，闭眼微微张嘴吐出热意，他又要到了。

“唔！放手，你干什么！”今天一直表现良好的宇智波此时一脸恶意，攥住肉棒根部生生让柱间从临界点落回安全线，都说了要好好教育某人。

“干你”斑早硬得发痛，忍到现在全凭毅力。

说完就将人转了个面，让柱间俯撑在褥上，长腿被人分到两侧，用力挺入，片刻不停地动作。

“啊！！嗯！疼…疼！别…嗯！”那里传来巨大的压迫感…被同性插入的羞耻与异样的期待混合

这已经是斑从图册学到的让下方最轻松的姿势，之前的准备也充足，柱间再闹就不乖了。况且小洞可和嘴上说的完全不同，又紧又馋，将肉棒拼命往里吃。

“疼就忍忍，反正你有仙人体。”给柱间留点面子

（混蛋！把仙人体当什么了！）

自然是让他们两都能享受极乐的好东西…斑将满眼的黑长直分到两侧，狠狠咬住柱间的后颈加快动作。千手的阳性体质让小洞炙热之极，仙人体又带来完美的湿润紧致，简直是男人的天堂。

不必用多大力气肉棒就能进到深处，直直撞上柱间最难以忍受的位置，放荡的叫喊脱口而出。

“嗯、啊…斑，慢呜呜，轻…轻点！”柱间前额抵着褥子，屁股翘高，紧紧拽住被子。他已经能毫无心理障碍地喊出声…毕竟忍也没有意义，小洞完全不受控制，把斑的东西吸那么紧，他再忍就矫情了。况且身体总是比理智快，他明白真实感受…喜欢斑的触碰，很喜欢。

唯一需要抱怨的是刚才游刃有余的家伙，一干进来就原形毕露，变得又粗暴又急躁，小洞被操得发痛也就算了，还时不时咬他几口，现在又一个劲往最深处顶撞。

“呜…斑，啊！别撞那，现在不行…拜托。”

柱间的声音有些哽咽，求饶起来，他怕自己忍不住，陪了斑半天，小解的冲动逐渐强烈。

发现柱间真的颤抖起来，斑将肉棒向外抽出些许，给人喘息的机会。

“怎么…很疼吗？”

斑嘴里说着仙人体随便操，实则对人爱重…一直控制在过分但不会弄伤人的程度，柱间毕竟刚刚接触性爱，又是承受方，他不想让他受伤。

“唔…嗯…总之不要撞那里，斑…弄其他地方，我喜欢的。”

“喜欢”两个字让宇智波斑的心不由砰砰乱跳，忍不住把人扯到面对面又亲上去。倒是守诺不再碰柱间拒绝的地方，只是碾过浅处的敏感点。

（得赶紧结束…）

舌头热情交缠，柱间狠狠收缩小穴，夹得肉棒难以动作，长腿也环上斑的腰。

“射进来”，斑闻言满是欣喜，一时也想不起多折腾人，猛操了十数次，心满意足地射到深处。

 

“嗯...嗯...”过了好一会儿气息变得平稳，柱间和斑相拥无言

“柱间，还好吗？”斑凑到耳边询问，新司机其实很忐忑

柱间坦诚地点头，刚刚确实很爽，斑很好。瞧见眼里的期待，还凑上前给人一个亲亲。

“咿！等下，现在先别做！”得了便宜不饶人的宇智波抵住尚未合拢的小洞又顶了进去，看起来马上就要开始第二场战斗。

有足够的润滑，肉棒在小洞里出入自如，每次都完全抽出再狠狠顶到深处，从穴口挤出不少白沫，留在肠道里的还渍渍作响。柱间能感觉肚子里的酒液和斑留下的东西被一齐搅动。

“等下！！”

“到底怎么了...”以柱间的体质不可能一次就求饶，肯定有事瞒着他

“其实...嗯...”柱间吞吞吐吐

“不说就继续，我还远远不够。”还恐吓式掰开柱间的腿

“别！我说了你别生气，嗯...我想小解，我们等等再弄行吗？”

斑忍住笑，作出不快的表情，还用手压了压腹部，柱间果然一脸憋。他又不是虐待狂，难道还能憋死他，这家伙估计是到再不解决就要尿裤子的地步了...他有个好主意。

柱间看到斑的表情心里发毛，总觉得小伙伴又要作妖，悄悄往后挪，想让斑先出来。

“那我就先去解决问题了！”

东西刚抽到穴口，斑便用力将人带回怀里，插到更深的地方，水声一激。

柱间？！他差点尿出来！

”混蛋，你又干...做什么？我都说了要小解了！”

斑笑得一脸体贴，将人搂的更牢，说亲自带他去，手下用力将人抱起来。柱间汗毛直竖，马上明白这人的打算，满口拒绝，他又没断手断脚，而更何况去便所还要经过户外吧。

“不答应也行，我也不介意，你就在这解决吧。”

推搡的力道变得微不可查，斑知道柱间妥协了

 

“嗯...嗯...”千手柱间被衣物掩得严严实实，被挚友揽在怀里,头都抬不起来。斑这混蛋故意走得比谁都慢，动作又大，短短一段距离，柱间要忍受快感又惧怕被人窥见，忍不住呜咽。

斑也爽到哼哼，柱间一焦虑，小洞就夹得格外紧

还“安慰”他即使有人经过，也没人会相信忍者之神这么放荡。

“闭嘴！”

......

“现在可以放开我了吧...”这混蛋也该过够瘾了

柱间也太低估自己的魅力了，对斑而言任何快感都比不上征服他...何况柱间还得接受“教育”。

在床上趁人之危算只能叫情趣，斑抱着人步到便池旁。

柱间？？？

“再乱来我就揍你了！”柱间额角抽搐

“揍，等你尿完。”

“你在这我解不出来！”斑等就等这句话，勾起唇角用力挺动腰身，那他就帮帮他

“嗯...呜！求你...求你嗯，别！！”他快憋不住了，被挚友把尿的羞耻感扑面而来，后穴的刺激沿着脊髓上传，带来麻痹感。

”知道自己错哪了？”斑咬着耳廓，兴师问罪

“嗯嗯...啊哈，什么错...啊！”柱间一脸懵逼

下一秒，身后的力道就变得更快更重，快感接近疼痛。大脑被热度扰乱，柱间努力思考...最近能称之为错误的似乎只有今日的大赌。

“唔！我知道，嗯错了…”力道渐渐变得轻缓

“以后还敢不敢赌博？”

“呜...不赌了！快出去！”柱间现在只想让斑停下来，再来就真的忍不住了

感觉身后的肉棒退出，柱间总算舒了一口气。

“啊！！！！！”呜咽混着淅沥水声，显然是某人最后时刻使坏

......

“柱间...是我不对，我向你道歉。”

千手柱间继尿裤子之后又开始哭鼻子，哄了半天也不理他，斑反思自己是不是做得太过分。

反复考虑措辞，斑小心翼翼地靠近墙角消沉的笨蛋...出乎意料，被紧紧抱住。

“不准笑话我...”

“傻瓜...”

“我要回去了...”

 

柱间当然没能回家，反而被干了个爽。

不知不觉就到了需要挑灯的时刻，两人清理妥当窝到被子里，望着对方发呆。

最后还是柱间先开口找话

“你怎么知道我在赌场？”

“所有地方都找”

斑回答他，发现气氛凝滞，便不再多言

（又是这种表情...）

柱间深一口吸气，反复心理建设，问出心底的疑惑“为什么这么做？”

“你不是明白了吗？”无论柱间怎样处理他们间的关系，他都能接受...最坏也不过离他更远，今日发生的一切他会埋藏到心底…足够了。

这样的回答于柱间而言也已经足够，即使接下来的决定会带来无数的麻烦，甚至动荡，他也想听从本心…与宇智波斑离得更近。

“要是我又把自己输在赌桌上…你还会来吗？”

斑一脸震惊，很有悟性，也很有行动力地抱住他

“不会…你不会再输。”

柱间眼睛闪闪发亮，斑这是打算以后替他大杀四方？！

“该戒赌了”

新上任的恋人让人做完白日梦，如此回答。

 

 

END


End file.
